


Space Dad (More Like Space Child)

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Birthday, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy, Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Leap Years, Play Fighting, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge finds a real solution to get Lance and Keith to stop argument. Shiro is not amused though.Oneshot/drabble





	Space Dad (More Like Space Child)

Nothing and I repeat nothing could make Lance and Keith stop arguing. Right now was no exception. Pidge didn't even know what they were arguing about if they were gonna be honest. Probably just because they were in love with each other, heh... What? It was true!

There was only one thing they could do. Pidge was so sick and tired of it. Finally, they had an idea. 

Shiro was sitting down close by, just minding his own business and flexing his arm. Pidge went over and clapped their hands over his ears, trying not to smirk. Shiro didn't even react at first. 

"Guys, stop yelling! You're scaring the baby!"

Shiro just sighed. "I should've never have told you guys my birthday..."

Too late now. And they did end up stop arguing, so that was good at least. 


End file.
